


Angel from Heaven? Yeah, right.

by Houx



Series: A Bunch of Female Dean Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Angel Blood, Angel Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angel Wings can be Visable, Angelic Grace, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Dean, Deals, Dean Loves Pie, Dean in Denial, Dean is Afraid of Lucifer, Dean is a Tease, Demon Blood, F/M, Fallen Angel Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Language, Lucifer is still Scary as Hell, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Neck Kissing, Nick is Lucifer's True Vessel, Obsessive Lucifer, Out of Character Dean, Possessive Gabriel, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Gabriel, Sam Is So Done, Top Lucifer, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, ear nibbling, slightly dark Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houx/pseuds/Houx
Summary: THIS WILL BE REWRITTEN AND POSTED BACK ON THIS STORY!





	1. The Begining

She was pretty sure it all went to Hell when Mary was killed by Azazel. She didn't have control of the body at the time, it was right before Deanna Winchester died that she was allowed in. If only to save the little girls brother before her soul was removed from the body. She was an angel, well a fallen one, but still an angel. So she kept her promise and stayed in Deanna's body eventually taking over the girls name, life, and the role of 'big sister' in, what? A millennia? Her grace was already tainted with all the crimes she committed. The Great Depression that killed of a shit ton of humans, the An Lushan Rebellion, Taiping Rebellion, and then there was World War II. Or when she was so angry that the volcano near Pompeii erupted. That wasn't really her fault. It was Michael who tied her Grace to the middle of earth, only giving her a fraction of her powers and all of her memories. There was a bunch of other wrathful killings and wars she started as well. Now if that didn't get her on God's shit list, she didn't know what would.

Well  _maybe_ killing demons while they still possessed live people would, but hey, they were possessed by  _demons_ so it wasn't exactly her fault. Well, now the demons, monster, and her own  _lore_ called her 'The Black One'. Though it wasn't exactly true about her core or wings.

At least she didn't start  _feeding_ off demons, or allow them to  _touch_ her  _Grace_. That would have made her tainted so bad her core would already be black! She only did the occasionally deal with Crowley, a demon she had known for quite a while. And could even be considered a...  _friend._

Then John become a hunter, and she had the lay low. One of the few things Michael let her keep, had to go too. Act hungry, use the bathroom,  _sleep_ when she could be reading or going out. She was pretty sure sleeping was the worst part. It wasn't the fact that she had to concentrate to do it, it was the fact that sleeping for angels, was bringing up old memories. Good and bad, bad was almost every memory she had.

And then Sam left and John put everything on her. Blaming her, yelling at her, occasionally the drunken swing. Then he just vanished, and she had to find him, even if she didn't want to. He was still usefully, so she went to find Sam, even if he changed his phone number.

And then she broke into his apartment.

...

The first thing Sam saw when he come down to the kitchen with a bat, the a honey blonde haired woman. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. She had long legs attached to a curvy body, she wore a a thick, worn leather jacked over a black, cropped tank top. She had ripped short shorts on and combat boots, to complete it all was a thick silver band on her left ring finger. She was tan, her body littered with freckles and faint scars.

And then she glanced at him from her spot on his couch. His stomach squirmed.

She had a heart shaped face and a slim, smooth, jaw. A thin nose that sat between high cheekbones, she had almond shaped eyes and bright green irises that seemed to swirl into different shades were surrounded by long, lick, honey brown lashes.

"Deanna." Sam dropped the bat, it made a clattering sound when it hit the wooden floor.

"Hey Sammy!"

...

Deanna sipped the bear she had taken from the fridge, she was laid back on Sam's couch, legs propped up on his coffee table as she gave her younger brother a cheeky grin.

Sam had changed a lot in ten years, he was much taller, definitely over 6". His dark brown hair reached about an inch below the tips of his ears, his hazel eyes clearly showed annoyance. He had a longer face now, oval-ish, but with a slightly sharper jawline and a stronger nose. He seemed tanner than before, definitely more muscle instead of the scrawny little kid he used to be. She was rather glad that he wasn't so scrawny now, probably wasn't bullied as he was before either.

"What are you doing here Deanna?" The annoyed sigh that came from Sam's lips made her smirk a little before she turned serious.

"Dad's gone missing and I need your help to find him." 

"Go by yourself. I'm done remember?" Sam ground out, how could she ask him to help her find  _him_? After he left it all behind and started a new life? After  _ten years_?

"It's only for a week Sam! Then I'll leave you alone forever, okay?  _Just_ a week, that's it." Turning away from his sister's puppy eyes, Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"One week.  _Just_ one week. That's it, and then you leave me alone." He gave another heavy sigh when Deanna's face lit up, he knew he'd been tricked.

...

They hadn't found John. And  _Father knows_ that they looked. At every hideout, every friend's hideout, they even did the small jobs that they were sure John would do. But it turns out that the old man was keen on hiding. 

Of course she and Sam got into an argument afterwards. Accusing her of leading him on a wild goose chase. After Sam stormed off, she waited for a week to contact him.

To her anger and surprise, Sam had changed his number again. It was later, when she went back to his apparent that she felt hurt and betrayal rise up in it all. Her little brother wanted so little to do with her that he even moved! It was very quickly that, that anger and pain turned to bitter resentment. It reminded her too much of what her angelic brethren had done to her.

So she threw her phones away, even changed her license plate on the impala John had given to her and left for an old... friend's house. If her 'human' family wanted nothing to do with her, then she'd leave them be.

...

Deanna arrived at an old mansion. It was protected very well, even warded to keep angels out, but she knew each ward would let her in. She has, after all, gave these wards to the proclaimed 'King' and he knew it too. She found it a little cute really, that the demon she'd known since he was human became the new 'King'. She always found it funny whenever she brought up his old life, when he was but a child toying with her hair. 

Deanna smirked smugly as two demon guards came charging at her, their faces clearly showed there surprise when she unleashed only two wings.

"Now now boys, I know this one." Her old friend's British accent rang through the empty yard. The two demon backed off quickly.

"Crowley." The fallen angel spoke.

"Seraphiel, come in, come in. We have much to talk about."


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had so much to deal with! My parents planned a family trip for soooo long and then I had homework ^^" I'm also working on a Blue Exorcist because they have a second season and it's just like omfg love.

It was strange. Being called by her old name. She had gone by so many over the years that she rarely gave out her name, she didn't need anyone finding out who she is. That would be extremely bad. 

Crowley had led them to his office, it was so dull that Seraphiel's lips twitched at the sight of it. It was so like him to have such an office.

"So, what brings you to my lovely home?" The demon asked as he poured two cups of expensive rum. Seraphiel sat on one of the comfy chairs as she crossed her legs and gingerly took the alcohol. Sipping it slowly before she spoke.

"Well, there is no other reason than the fact that my human family decided to have nothing to do with me. So I thought, 'why not take one of my favorite demon's hide outs. In a forest preferable'. So here I am. Got a safe house like that?" The angel raised a brow and she took another sip. She smirked slightly at Crowley's deadpan stare. He wouldn't refuse her. He couldn't really, not when they'v done so much for each other. "Personally, I'd like it to be well furnished. And have some of this tastiness there too." She licked her lips absently, swirling the rich, amber colored drink in her cup.

"What happened with the Winchesters?" He asked, his brow raised in a curious jester.

Seraphiel's face turned into an ugly scowl, her grip on her cup becoming tight, enough to make the glass crack. "I'd rather not talk about it." She hissed lowly. "Just give me some safe house, I'd like to be alone for at least another millennia."

"Fine, but you better take care of the bloody place." The demon sighed in exasperation as he snapped his fingers. Crowley held out his hand and in his palm lay an innocent, silver key. It looked old and word, though the fallen angel had not doubt that the house would be very beautiful.

Gratefully taking the key, Seraphiel gulped down the rest of her drink before she disappeared, but not before giving her old friend a peck on the cheek.

...

It had been four long years since Seraphiel had last seen her-no not her brother, but  _Sam_. She had heard from Crowley that he and John where looking for her, she had laughed over the phone for a good ten minutes. Apparently, some Righteous man got sent to hell and Lilith got free, she couldn't have cared less until Crowley had told her what the older demon was planning. The fallen angel wasn't sure about how long she stood in her living room, frozen as a block of ice, but she was sure of the sudden crashing sound and Crowley's pained grunt and fucking  _John Winchester's_ voice on the other side of the phone. 

Her anger had flare so high because, how  _dare_ that  _filthy human_ touch him?  _Her_ friend.  _Her_ demon. The demon _she created_. She had landed in his office with a loud crack of lightning and thunder, shattered windows, and a trembling floor that very nearly broke under her power. Her eyes glowed and flashed with fury, her darker eye glowing an ominous black while her lighter one glowed an emerald green. All four of her wings spread out behind her the one black one shining in the light, when she caught sight of not  _one_ but  _two angels_ standing near Crowley. Seraphiel couldn't have cared less about who there where, her only focus was on her demon.

"How  _dare you!_ " The fallen angel thundered, the lights went out and electricity danced across the walls. She quickly marched over to Crowley and with a snap of her finger's, he was out of his bindings. She ordered him to leave and he did so, her anger had risen to boiling point. So much so that all she could see was red. Until,

"Seraphiel?" "Deanna?"

Two very familiar voice spoke. She froze. Only very few people knew  _that_ name. Four to be exact. And there one was, standing in all his shocked glory. Gabriel. And Sam, who was staring at Gabriel in confusion. Of course it was John who spoke first.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how long we searched for you?! And why is he calling you Seraphiel?! Are you a demon possessing my daughter?!" He yelled, the colt raised and pointed at her head. The fallen angle simply snorted loudly and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this crap, he had the gall to yell at her? The one who help him for  _years_? She scoffed loudly.

"I've been here and there, the most wonderful place called none of your damn business." Sam gasp, John looked ready to shoot, and Gabriel looked close to tears. Much to her annoyance. "Can't you... people," She glanced at Gabriel, who looked slightly hurt. "Just leave me alone? I've done enough for you ungrateful whelps and I'd much rather be home, drinking some rum. Waiting for the Apocalypse to happen. You know, not caring if you all die?"

"How can you say that?! You're related to use! We're your family!" Sam exploded, rage clear on his face as he took a step forward. Seraphiel simply tilted her head curiously.

"Family? What family? The family that left me to go off on their own? Don't play stupid!" The angel hissed, "I delt with all of your crap! With you leaving me! And you _dare_ come back and act like we're family?! I don't think so! You started this and you can go fix it by _yourselves_!" 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a family reunion! It's  _so_  good to see you Gabriel, Seraphiel." A new voice said in a velvety tone. The said angel whipped around, shock and fear clear on her features. 

"Lucifer..." Gabriel, Seraphiel, and the other angle spoke in shock. John and Sam stepped back while the older Winchester raised the gun.

"I'm only here for one of you." In lightning fast action, Lucifer grabbed Seraphiel and vanished in a flap of millions on wings and a crack of thunder. Leaving the four left in shock.

...

Gabriel was sitting on one of the motels bed, shock, fear, and sadness present on his usually smiling face. The others wondered what was so special about Dea-'Seraphiel' that is made him act in such a way. So of course, Sam was the first to ask.

"Why did you seem so surprise to see Dea-Seraphiel?" Gabriel sighed lowly before he began to talk.

"To understand that, I'd have to tell you her story... you see Seraphiel was the first angel to fall, not long before man came to be and Lucifer created the demons. It all started when... **(N/A: First Part in Seraphiel verson)**

_That voice was strange. It was soothing and calm, but it held a deadly edge to it. It was the only thing that kept her from growing brash or maybe it was depressed. She had after all, recently heard her elder brothers speak of her. Maybe their words weren't meant to hurt her, they weren't for her to hear however. But none the less, the fact that her older brothers didn't want to take care of her became apparent._

_So she distanced herself from them. Gabriel was the first to notice, she was sure of it. Her own wings arched due to the fact that she hadn't bothered to try and groom them. Of course it would be Gabriel that would do it. She hadn't seen what was so special about her wings. They were an amber color, the tips were dark and the main feathers were more of a honey amber. On the inside her wings had dark amber stripes against the blank whiteness. They probably looked bad now that she thought about it. But she couldn't bring herself to care._

_She was sure Lucifer was the second it notice, it had been obvious that Gabriel would be more out on the battlefield helping to fend off the darkness. Sometimes when she caught glances, she could almost see a feminine body against the Black mass from her nest’s window. Sometimes she found comfort in it, the being would give a small wave at her. She would always beam back and give her own wave. So she would stay by the window and wait. Wait until she could wave to the being that gave her more than a single shred of attention that her brothers barely gave her._

_Once, she even spoke her name to the being. “Seraphiel.” Rang clearly in the empty room._

...

_  
Gabriel had noticed after the first week. The way their littlest, and still a fledgling sister, would shy away from his touch and give him fake smiles. The way she said she could groom her own wings and didn't need Gabriel to help her anymore. Though, he knew that was a lie, the way she would shift and her face would occasionally pinch up made is obvious. Gabriel didn't call her out on it of course, he just assumed that Seraphiel was trying to grow up. But when she, kindly, refused to play the rare game with him and their brothers, he knew something was wrong._

_Lucifer was the only one to ask where she was. They only played these small games for her, and Michael and Raphael simply counted it as a blessing that they didn't have to play._

_So he and Lucifer went to check on her. They had almost gasp in horror at what they saw._

_Their littlest sister was on the ground, her ruffled wings spread out below her. One of her beautiful emerald eyes were dull and hazy while the other one… the other had pitch black smoke rising from it. The most horrifying thing, was that the darkness, still only a feminine, black silhouette, was kneeling next to her. Her hands slowly caressing her cheek while the other moved across her wings turning the bottom left one a pitch black color._

_Their distress must reached Michael and Raphael because in the next few moments, they came down upon the darkness and drove her off before all four of them had went to little Seraphiel who didn't even move an inch._

…

_It was when the other angels were born that Seraphiel refused to leave her temple, given to her by their father so she could hide away from the others, ashamed to show her sibling her wings. It was not long after that she snapped, power bled from her being, power that belonged to no angel. When Michael threw her down to earth, the planet eurrpted in quakes of anger, lava flowed through the cracks of the earth like the planet was bleeding. She caused asteroids it fall to earth, killing the dinosaurs that roamed there for thousands of years and splitting the land with title waves the height of mountains. It took Michael, (resentfully) Lucifer, and Raphael to bind her powers to the middle of the earth, only showing when she was truly furious._

_When humans came, and Lucifer was locked away, she grew resentful, taking the earth as her own and killing any angle who dared to step foot in her domain. When an angle died from her powers, the earth shook, the ocean raged, and the bright skies were colored black, killing humans in millions until no angel dared to step foot on earth, fearful for their lives and the humans. It was around then that she got her name, Ragnorok. The Godess of destruction. Only few knew that she took on being the leader the Pegan Gods. Only two knew. God, and Gabriel. But it was around then that God had disappeared and Michael took over with the help of Raphael while Gabriel hid from Seraphiel and his brothers as Loki. The other angels had forgotten about her after she calmed down and hid herself, there were no stories, no tablets in her name, not even a warning like Lucifer had._

_And then the Winchesters were born._

_And everything changed_.

...

"That's all I can tell you. But you sister was never possessed I only felt Seraphiels Grace there was no soul. It was only her." Gabriel finished in the low tone. No questions were asked. The Archangle didn't look like he was in the mood.

The rest of the night was quiet.

...

Seraphiel was floating. Floating in darkness, there was a soft voice, caring and concerned. Then there was a bright light and the world opened to her. She was in a very large room, it looked like it was something from a fairytale as did the bed. It was huge, four tall bed post that were connected at the top with what looked like silk curtains draped over it.

"Hello, Seraphiel. I'm glad to see you awake."

"Lucifer... what do you want?" The fallen angle hissed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so much bashing, and so short! Ugh so sorry But I will have to update every month now! I might do a chapter later this month there just so much! I hope you enjoyed though!


End file.
